Emily
Emily "The Corpse Bride", is a living corpse who was a talented and wealthy lady in her lifetime, as well as the self-proclaimed bride of the young Victor Van Dort after their encounter at the woods. She was murdered by her ex-fiancee of Lord Barkis Bittern, and indirectly killed him shortly before gaining her freedom. Appearance Physical Emily was a tall young woman who had a slim and graceful figure. Her current only colorful features are her pink lips. After her death, her long wavy hair and her once pale skin turned blue, while her big eyes became wide circular with black dots as pupils. There is a hole in her left cheek that shows that her skin is deteriorating and reveals her white teeth. On her right hand she still has nails. Under her left arm is some exposed muscle, although her actual left arm is only bone. Her right ribs are showing due to the hole in her wedding dress. Her right leg is almost completely bone except for the skin that still covered her foot and her ankle. Attire Emily wears a strapless dirt stained wedding dress which has a form fitting (likely corseted) bodice that ends in a deep V in the front. The dress has a long flowing pleated skirt with a rip up the middle showing either of her legs. There is light blue filigree on the bottom of the skirt and edging the veil . There are pearls trimming the bottom and top of the bodice. Her tattered veil is attached to a rose crown made of dead blue roses. She also wears tattered fingerless gloves that end to her elbows though her right one appears to be hanging on her wrist. She wears white pumps and white stockings (that have piled at her ankles) to match her wedding dress. Biography Emily was the daughter of an unspecified wealthy Victorian era family. Apparently, she had a high education regarding arts related with music. In her teens, Emily met Lord Barkis, whom she loved but her parents didn't approve of. When Barkis was rejected her hand in marriage by her parents, he convinced her to elope with him using his charisma and charm. They agreed to meet under the cover of night at 3 AM under an old oak tree out in the woods. On that foggy night, Emily snuck out wearing her mother's wedding dress and carried a small fortune with her, the last at Lord Barkis's request. Unbeknownst to the young lady, her groom-to-be had only proposed to steal her family's fortune. After waiting in the dark forest for some time, Emily was robbed by Barkis from the shadows and left her for dead. Before passing on, she made a vow to remain under the tree until her true love came to ask for her hand in marriage, thus setting her free. When Victor was practicing his wedding vows, he slipped his ring onto her hand he mistook for a branch causing Emily to rise from her grave. After chasing Victor, she took him to the Underworld with her. There, he learned her story, and feigned agreement to marry her to return to the land of the living under the pretense of introducing her to his parents. This led to a visit with Elder Gutknecht, a wise old skeleton well versed in the magic arts. He gave them a spell that took them to the Land of the Living. The moonlight made Emily felt overjoy, and she gracefully danced around the woods. Shortly after this, Victor left Emily there to wait. After a while, she decided to look for Victor, and after finding him with Victoria Everglot, his true fiancé, angrily taking him back to the Underworld with her and greatly argued with him. Heartbroken, Emily went to her room and laments about what happened to her and that Victor doesn't love her, being comforted by Mrs. Black Widow and Maggot while singing a sad yet beautiful song about her current dead status compared to a living young woman. Later, she was playing a piano piace which was very similar to the one that Victor played in the day he met Victoria. Then Victor came to her room and played the piano along with her, leading them to reconcile with the other rather quickly. Later, upon learning of the returned Barkis and Victoria's engagement, Victor felt betrayed by his lover. At the same time, Elder Gutknecht informed Emily that her "marriage" to Victor wasn't valid, since according to their vows, "death has already parted them." She said in despair that she could never ask Victor to give up the life he has. Victor, who had given up entirely on Victoria, heard all of this and agreed to drink the "Wine of Ages" to stop his heart and join Emily in undead matrimony. After going up to the Land of the Living, or "Upstairs" as the dead call it, Victoria, who was forced to marry Barkis Bittern, found Victor and Emily's wedding while sneaked into a crew. When Emily saw her, she decided to stop Victor from drinking the poison, realizing she cannot steal the happiness of another to achieve her own. Just then, Barkis interrupted and tried to run away with Victoria, but is identified by Emily as her murderer and ex-lover. After that, a fight with Victor breaks out. Just as Barkis was about to stab Victor with a sword, Emily used herself to block the thrust which has no effect and disarms the attacker. Before moving to leave, Barkis berated Emily with a mocking toast and drinks from the glass meant for Victor, not knowing that it is poison. It stopped his heart and no longer bound by the rules of the living, causing the dead drag him away to face judgement for his crimes. Meanwhile, Victor still wanted to fulfill his promise to Emily, but she had already decided to let him marry Victoria instead and gave back the ring that Victor accidentally gave her earlier. She then tossed her bouquet of blue roses, which Victoria catched. Emily then turned into a shower of beautiful blue butterflies ascending to the "Land of the Reborn" while everyone in the watched. This was caused because her purpose was completed and was set free. Personality Emily is a kind, somewhat gullible and sweet young woman who has a soft-hearted nature. While she is rather fun-loving and easy-going, Emily can easily feel guilty for others' situations indirectly caused by her and often shows nostalgic moments after arriving to the Land of the Living. Emily is willing to give her whole heart (even literally) to those she cares for, and would even sacrifice her own happiness ever after to help them, as evidenced when she stops Victor from killing himself to then willingly steps aside and lets Victoria be with him. Powers and Abillities As a Zombie, Emily can teleport to anywhere by crow, phasing through walls, and talk to animals. As she is already dead, she can receive lethal attacks without feeling pain. After getting her freedom, Emily gained the ability to turn herself into a butterfly or many, also being able to fly in this form. Emily is great at singing and dancing, being skilled at both nostalgic and enthusiastic songs and step-sequences. She also can play the piano in a similar way that Victor, playing solemn to lively tones. All this suggests that she had a considerable education in musical arts. Relationships Friends *Victor Van Dort - Fiance *Victoria Everglot - Victor's "ex" *Scraps - Pet dog. *Mrs. Black Widow - Best friend. *Bonejangles - Best friend. *Elder Gutknecht - Close friend. *Maggot - Close friend. Enemies *Barkis Bittern - 1st Ex-fiancee, murderer and indirectly victim. Quotes *"You may kiss the bride." - After chasing Victor Van Dort through the forest. *"He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband." - To other dead people about Victor. *"Isn't the view beautiful? It takes my breath away. Well, it would if I had any." -To Victor in a high stair in the Land of the Dead. *"I've spent so long in the darkness, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is." - To Victor and herself after arriving to the Land of Living. *"Go chew on someone else's ear a while." - To Maggot while waiting Victor at the woods. *"Hopscotch!" - An angry Emily grabbing Victor to the Land of the Dead. *"Maybe, perhaps he does belong with her... Little Miss Living, with her rosy cheeks and beating heart." - To herself and Miss Blaxk Widow about Victoria Everglot and Victor. *"Pardon my enthusiasm." - To Victor after her hand escapes her arm while playing the piano and dances up Victor's arm. *"I was a bride. My dreams were taken from me. But now - now I've stolen them from someone else. I love you, Victor, but you are not mine." - To Victor at their wedding after have seen Victoria. *"You... For dead!" - A shoked and furious Emily to a shoked Lord Barkis Bittern. *"Get out!" - A furious Emily asking to a threatened Lord Barkis. *"You kept your promise. You set me free. Now I can do the same for you." - To Victor before her farewell. Songs Trivia *Emily knew Victor's name before he told her his name. This implied that Emily might met Victor, or least knew about his family before her murder. *While Emily was a wealthy lady in her lifetime, she wasn't part of the royalty, as the townsfolk would have recognized her as their dead princess. *A Youtube channel named The Fangirl made a theory and featured a part of how Emily died from suffocation. Category:Characters Category:Important characters Category:Main characters Category:By: Vincent.Truong Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Heroines Category:Females